The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with an infinite number of recipes that can do almost anything. The Cookbook has existed for thousands of years and its intention is simply to be a gift, but must be used responsibly. The book contains many recipes that can have multiple uses. These magical recipes can do something as little as healing a hurt ankle, to something as serious as freezing time itself! This book is extremely powerful, which is why it requires a strong and responsible protector. The book can do great harm in the wrong hands. It can tear you apart or bring you closer together. The book is a very powerful thing. It breaks friendships and ruins lives if you let it. Appearance The book has a pink leather cover, and on the front of the book, there is the cookbook's emblem in gold, along with swirling accents surrounding it. The emblem consists of three ornate pieces of silverware, a fork, knife, and spoon overlapping each other. Inside of the book are thousands upon thousands of pages, frayed and torn on the edges due to the old age of the book. History The book was likely to be created some point before the 1500s It's unknown who created the book, but clues point to the Traveler being the creator of it, as she is most likely immortal. At first, the book only had two keepers, but after what happened with Chuck, it was changed to three. The earliest protector of the book that we know of so far is possibly somebody named Aunt Pixie. She created some of the recipes that are in the book, and her name shows up a bit in it as well. It's unknown the second protector at this time was. Aunt Pixie most likely protected the book in the early 1800s, and might've possibly been the protector right before Chuck and his sister, Rose. The Recipes A * Attract a Beef Burger B * Beguile Mango Bars * BFF PBJ * Big Mussels and Spinach * Bitter Truth Truffles * Brain-Boosting Bolognese C * Can't Recall Caramel * couragous cookies * Cheddar Biscuits * Chill Out Chalupas * Chipper Chocolate Cookies * Concur With Me Cookies * Confidence Cookies * Come Back Kombucha Tea * Curl Your Hair Curly Fries * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit * Chicken-N-Fix-It D * Disappearing Dim Sum E * Enchanting Apple Pie * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese F * I Can Fly Flapjacks * Find Your Key Lime Pie * Forgetful French Donuts * Forget Me Garlic Knots * Funny Bone Baked Beans * Fill in The Bubble Gum G * Gigi's Giggly Chocolate Salami * Genteel Sweet Tea * Get out of a (Dill) Pickle * Go Away Gumbo * Good Luck Brownies * Give Up Whatever What You Want Gumdrops H * Hail Me Honey Pork * Hazelnut Healing Tart I * I Can Recall Caramel Glazed Chicken * If These Walls Could Taco * Itchy Ice Cream J * Jumping Jack Flapjacks K * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup L * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Love Me Mints * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Lazy Lasagna * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Lost and Found-ue M * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Make-It-Visible Vinegar Pie * Magic Extraction Mac n’ Cheese * Memory-Enhancing Macaroons * Memory Mallows * Mind-Peering Peppermints * Miso-Person's Soup * Move Me Melon Balls N * Notice Me Nuggets * Nighty Night Noodles * Never Feeling Funnel Cakes * Never-Find-Me Nougat * Noteworthy Horchata O * Off-The-Trail Mix * Open Sesame Chicken Kababs P * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Pho-tographic Memory Soup * Pick-A-Date Dates * Portrait Painting Pinwheels * Pretty Popular Pancakes * Preserve the Memory Fruit Preserves * Protein Protection Shake Q R * Raise the Wall Roasted Tomatoes * Root Beer Float Away S * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Seed Sprinting Stromboli * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Shut 'em Up Shortcake * Slow Caramel Turtles * Smooth Talker Tapenade * Solve the Clues-Cous * Sour-On-Me Vinagrette * Speed up Spinach Soufflé * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Spill the Beans * STAIN-gus Burgers * Stay Up-Side Down Cake * Stop the Leek Soup T * Take Back Tamarind Juice * Tele-Pâté * Track Fluffy * Transporting Tartine * Trust Me Tabouli * Twice-Baked Spicy Do'Over Sole U V W * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Wide Awake Beef Wellington X Y Z Related Pages List of Ingredients Category:Items